deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:J80Kar/Pay Day Crew VS Los Santos Heist Group
Well guys, I promised that I would come back someday and finally write battles again. It's been like what, about 14 months since I last made a battle; well this one for sure will be a challenge to do. So without further adeu let's get to it! The Crime Net Crew: a group of individuals that resorted to robberies to sustain their personal lives VS Los Santos Heist Group: individuals that are trying to break from their ties with corrupt government groups and live a good free lifestyle...with some distractions along the way of course WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Crime Net Crew The Crime Net Crew is comprised of four individuals, that complete heists and robberies for their own personal gain. Either running from personal problems, wanting the thrill of the rush, or just want money or valuables in general, the crew formed up to take on these assignements. Members inlclude: Chains- A 10-year military veteran, he wears a white, blue, and pink mask. In his chi Well guys, I promised that I would come back someday and finally write battles again. It's been like what, about 14 months since I last made a battle; well this one for sure will be a challenge to do. So without further adeu let's get to it! The Pay Day Crew: a group of individuals that resorted to robberies to sustain their personal lives VS Los Santos Heist Group: individuals that are trying to break from their ties with corrupt government groups and live a good free lifestyle...with some distractions along the way of course WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Pay Day Crew The Pay Day Crew is comprised of four individuals, that complete heists and robberies for their own personal gain. Either running from personal problems, wanting the thrill of the rush, or just want money or valuables in general, the crew formed up to take on these assignements. Members inlclude: Chains- A 10-year military veteran, he wears a white, blue, and pink mask. In his childhood he was in and out of foster homes and Juvenile detention Centers. Always eager to test his limits and challenge death, Chains went after the most extreme component within the Navy, the U.S. Navy SEALs. He got there, but his itchy trigger finger and generally unreliable personality caused him to get kicked out fairly fast. Chains left the Navy and went into the world of merc troops, offering his military expertise to the highest bidder. On the open market, he was paired up with all the scum of the earth and sent on missions to all four corners of the world. Soon, the majority of Chains' acquaintances were criminals who came and went in the merc teams, either doing robberies and kidnappings as a change from the fighting, or the other way around. Chains, always looking for a new adrenaline fix, was quickly swept into this way of living. Chains maintains the military lingo he was taught during his time in the Military. He has reached 35 years of age and has cheated death so many times now that he considers himself invincible, and he often challenges current threats to try to kill him. Dallas- A 42-year-old chain smoker, and wears the American flag mask during heists. Dallas worked for a Chicago mob when he was young. He later climbed the ladder and went from club bouncer to hitman. When he was thirty he tried to turn two Chicago mobs against each other, resulting in the deaths of policemen and mobsters. A hit was placed on Dallas by the mob leaders, but he managed to survive. While he was in hiding he ran an underground gun range. He also performed hits against drug dealers, wishing to harm the American drug trade. After ten years in hiding, he decided to steal a shipment of weapons and try to find a criminal crew. Hoxton- Dallas's younger brother, 31 years old, who has taken up the mantle of Hoxton, and wears a pink and white mask. Hoxton could never hold a job even if his life would depend on it. His life style turned him to a life of cons and burglary. His debts grew, as did his collection of enemies from years of swindlery. He needed to gather larger and larger sums of money to keep the loan sharks at bay. He commited his first major felony at the age of 24 and the stakes have only increased since. Wolf- As of late, Wolf is 34 years old and was a law-abiding citizen for most of his 32 years of his life. Wolf raised his family in Stockholm until the economic slump in the 2000's. Wolf's software development company lost many clients, continuing with only one client who had cold feet and withheld payments. Wolf took personal loans to appease the client and keep the project afloat, but the client had already decided to pull out. His company became bankrupt and his family homeless. He later had a mental breakdown and began acting out various action movies. This has resulted in his criminal career. Wepons that the Crime Net Crew will be using: Glock 17: *Rounds: 9×19mm Parabellum *Range: 50 meters *Fire Action: Semi-Auto *Magazine: 17 round detachable clip mag Remington 870: *Rounds: 12 gauge buck shot *Range: 50 meters *Fire Action: Pump Action *Magazine: 6 shell internal tube mag Heckler & Koch MP5A3: *Rounds: 9×19mm Parabellum *Range: 200 meters *Fire Rate: Automatic **Rate of Fire: 800 rounds/min *Magazine: 30 rounds detachable clip mag CAR-15: *Rounds: 5.56×45mm NATO *Range: 500 meters *Fire Action: Automatic **Rate of Fire: 700–950 *Magazine: 30 round detachable clip mag Los Santos Heist Group The Los Santos Heist Group is composed of three people, with expertise in various sets of skills (two of whom were former heist partners in the past), who "came out of retirement" per se and brought alonga new friend to plan the ultimate that has ever been done. Along the way they have participated in numerous events: fighting against gangsters, cartels, and triads, doing dirty work for corrupt government officials, taking down a portion of a private military contractor force, striving to live the golden life, and just plain pissing each other off. But all in all, these three have been through it and have formed life long respect and friendships with each other. Members include: Michael de Santa- Michael is a very complex person, even confused by his "good and evil" personality. Years of experience of crime and in prison, helped Michael become the criminal and person that he is today. Michael, being the opposite of Trevor, is thorough and rational when it comes to crime. This makes the others leave him to the planning and leading of robberies and missions, as he is usually the one to come up with a plan to a heist, alongside Lester. He also shows consideration for people caught up in robberies, an example is that, if you choose to impose as guards for the Union Depository heist, he'll give the guard he blackmailed a bar of gold for helping them get past security. Franklin Clinton- Franklin is described as ambitious but perhaps to a fault and very eager to take on new illegal challenges. Franklin is also much more calmer than both Michael, who has a very short temper, and Trevor, who is practically violent and psychotic. Though Lamar drives him crazy at times, Franklin still cares for his best friend as he saves him from the Ballas with the help of Michael and Trevor during the events of Lamar Down. He is also the same toward Michael and Trevor as he is seen helping them out with most of their problemsFranklin is a young man and is capable of tackling challenging tasks that Michael and Trevor can't do and has a level of physical prowess that both Michael and Trevor lack. As being a repossession man he is a skilled person behind the wheel of any car. As during the GI demo, he was described as being able to make short work of the agents that were interrogating the target. Trevor Philips-Trevor has been described as a difficult person to deal with, extreme, impetuous, vengeful, psychopathic, sociopathic, unhinged, unpredictable, untamed, infamous, homicidal, and prone to violent outbursts and destructive rampages. He does everything in a psychopathic and relentless manner, (much different from Michael). Although Trevor is like this, he is honest about it and will never show hypocrisy. He has his own charm along with his own principles. Because he is a former military aviation pilot, he is skilled in both combat and piloting aircraft like helicopters. In the mission Game Informer saw, Trevor was the one that flew the team to the skyscraper they needed to get their target out of. In the aftermath, as the team was pursued by law enforcement helicopters, he proved to be an able pilot under pressure. Trevor is also the master of greed, ambition, and insanity (along with Michael and Franklin), and is seen in many GTA V screenshots performing many challenging (and some illegal) stunts. Some of those stunts include base jumping, jet-skiing, murdering, property destruction, and getting chased by the cops. Weapons that the Los Santos Heist will be using: Taurus PT92: *Rounds: 9×19mm Parabellum *Range: 50 meters *Fire Action: Semi-Auto *Magazine: 17 round detachable clip mag Mossberg 590: *Rounds: 12 gauge buck shot *Range: 100 meters *Fire Action: Pump Action *Magazine: 8 shell internal tube mag Heckler & Kock MP5A3: *Rounds: 9×19mm Parabellum *Range: 200 meters *Fire Rate: Automatic **Rate of Fire: 800 rounds/min *Magazine: 30 rounds detachable clip mag Heckler & Koch M416: *Rounds: 5.56×45mm NATO *Range: 500 meters *Fire Action: Automatic **Rate of Fire: 750–950 *Magazine: 30 round detachable clip mag X-Factors Now as for the X-Factors I'm going to let you, the voter, to decide which group take the edge in each. Strategy- Which group can form a more solid game-plan beforehand, and which group is more adaptable to changing their plans if things go south? Experience- 'Which group has more combat experience? '''Endurance- '''Which group can sustain physical damage for a longer amount of time before giving in? '''Intelligence- '''Which group is more intelligent in the battle space? Which group will be able to figure out their foe and exploit their weaknesses first? '''Creativity- '''Which group will be able to use the environment and any other X-Factors in the area to their advantage more successfully? '''Brutality- '''Which group is more physically brutal in the battle space? Notes *Heist will take place either before or after Deathwish Ending of GTA V, I don't know I'm still contemplating so don't bother even commenting below on how it should go out *Since this will be a four on four heist battle, I'm going to have either Lamar or a hired gunman, maybe Packie McCreary (cause he is in fact a gun for hire in the game haha *spoiler!*) assist the Los Santos Heist Group *Since I know everyone is going to be busy these next two weeks I'm probably not going to start writing the battle due to the holidays and spending time with the family and friends, so it may take awhile before this heist battle comes out *You all know the drill when it comes to voting: #Full Votes-At least more than two paragraphs explaining in detail from weapons, x-factors, and etc on how this will go down #Half-Votes - If you only do like a paragraph or less, and if it's half assed. #No votes- If it's all like "Oh Trevor is going to f*ck 'em up or "Oh they have those special abilities" yeah no way. And yes I'm looking at you YOU DAMN ANONS! I've seen how you guys have been discussing on the Master Chief page, so be prepared if you see if your comment has been deleted. Battle Part 1-Whatever's new is old again... ''Imagine a city full of people ruthlessly pursuing wealth, fame and self-improvement, at any cost? Where everyone you met was either a celebrity, trying to be a celebrity, or used to be a celebrity? Where nature's bounty meant you could enjoy perfect weather all year round? Where the air was so good you could literally see and taste it? Dare to dream, because that city exists.. Los Santos has been busy and bustling with activity, nothing ever really changes. "...in other news killings have been reported all around Los Santos," said a reporter on the news. "Harold Joseph, a member of the Ballas street gang and goes by the nickname 'Strectch', was brutally bludgeoned to death alongside several other gang members at the BJ Smith Recreational Center. Wei Cheng, leader of the Los Santos Triads, was recovered from his vehicle, along with his associates after an explosion occured near Pacific Bluffs. Highly deocarated FIB Agent and host of reality show "The Underbelly of Paradise" Steve Haines was shot dead during the shooting of an episode at the Del Derro Pier. Finally police recovered the remains of billionare Devon Weston along the cliffs of Blaine County, police are tying to determine..." A hand turns off the radio. "Aww Dad I was listening to that!" said Jimmy riding shotgun of his father's car. "The news tends to alter the truth about these things Jimmy," said Michael De Santa. In this case, the news was true after all Trevor, Franklin and himself committed these acts with the assistance of Lester and Lamar. They've either been on the run from street gangs or corrupt government officials. 'If it weren't for Franklin, then the three of us would've been dead, and god knows what would've happened to my family,' thought Michael. 'But enough of that for now, I must think about the present.' In the following days after their accomplishments, the trio was doing fine: Michael, with the movie "Meltdown" being a hit, was asked by Solomon Richards to help direct another movie to which he accepted, and Michael's relationship with his family has greatly changed and continues to bond with them even more. Jimmy continues to bond with his father, and is still on the lookout for a job...sort of. Tracey has since became a popular on the show "Fame of Shame," and now is planning on going to college. Amanda and Michael are still improving their relationship with each other but nonetheless everything is still going strong. Trevor has since started working out the kinks of "Trevor Philipps Enterprises," with the majority of his enemies out of the way, business for him has never been better. Wade continues to run Vanilla Unicorn club, withouth having to move from his seat. Ron and Chef continue to do sell and buy products for the company, while sits back in his trailer to reap all of the benefits. From time to time, Trevor gets the occasional call from Maria, whom he greatly misses and regrets not having to spend time with her. Franklin has been doing well since the turn of events. He and Lamar managed to take over Simeon's car dealership and now run the business, with Franklin and Lamar as co-owners and managers. Chop continues to live at Franklin's new house on the hills and tries to go for some "action" with any female dog he sees... Michael pulls up on his driveway and his son gives him a high five. "Next time I'll beat you when we're weights dad!" Michael smiles, "Haha you will someday Jimbo!" Jimmy runs inside the run, while Tracey walks outside with her car keys. "Hey Trace, off to another day at the studio?" asked Michael. "Actually no, I'm going to the university, order some books, and maybe apply there," his daughter responded. Michael, surprised at her answers smiles, with Tracey hugging her dad. "I'm really proud of you Trace." "I know Dad." Tracey gets in her car and turns on the engine. "I'll be back for dinner at around 6 or 7 tonight!" she waved. "All right Trace! Take care of yourself!" Tracey drives out of the drive way, as Micahel continues to wave back at her. At the same time, Micahel notices a familar figure standing near the gate. Michael turns around to check that his family wasn't watching him, and walks to the figure. "Dave we really need to stop meeting like this," Michael said to his long time aquaintance. "I thought you said we didn't have to do any favors for you guys anymore." Dave Norton looked at Michael, "Yes I know I said that Michael, but we have a small problem." Michael rolls his eyes, "Sure whenever you say that, it turns out to be something big." "All right you got me," said Dave as he leaned against his car. "The agency is currently trying to stop a notorious group known as Crime Net." "Never heard of them," repsonded Michael getting a bit impatient and wanting to go in his house. Michael and Dave sit at on Michael's couch, and Dave pulls out a laptop from his bag and opens is. "Our main branch at our nation's capital are trying to defuse the situation, but to no avail," explained Dave. "So they contacted us out here since we've had experience ''in this type of situation." The computer logs on and Dave types in a password, the screen then goes to a case file. ''Battle will be finished whenever I feel like it... '''WINNER: LOS SANTOS HEIST GROUP Category:Blog posts